Sarah Humphrey (1812-1869)
}} Parentage Analysis Research comments Information on the Humphrey family is fragmentary. No mention of Sarah's family was made in the Familysearch records. What doesn't help is that both Sarah, and the variant forms of "Humphrey" was common. The above candidate is a pretty good candidate. In the city where Blackstock and Sarah Humphrey are married, there is a humphrey family that has a daughter Sarah of the right age. Further, the this Sarah was born in NC, just as Sarah Blackstock declares on her census. There are other Sarah's on record born in NC but all others are disqualified. So it's circumstantial evidence, but not a bad case. See parentage section below. Direct search Ancestry.com has no hits for this period. Familysearch does. The candidates follow. Those struck were done so due to later discovery of marriage or death events. Those that were so disqualified when first found have not been enterred: *SARAH HUMPHREYS - Birth: 1810 , , North Carolina ** Father: JOHN HUMPHREYS Family There is a tree for John Humphries born 1793 in SC to Absalom HUMPHRIES and Barthenia WALL at this site. No info on Abigail or connection to Sarah ** Mother: ABIGAIL *Sarah Humphreys **Father: Robert HUMPHREYS ** Mother: Esther *SARAH HUMPHRIES - Birth: About 1810 Union, Union, South Carolina **Father: Charles Jr. HUMPHRIES Family ** Mother: Elizabeth OR Betsy PALMER **Spouse: Jared YOUNG *SARAH HUMPHREYS - Female Birth: 1810 , , North Carolina **Father: David Humphreys ** Mother: Martha Word **Spouse: Leonard TOWERS (AFN: T7SZ-G7) *Sarah Watson Humphrey Birth: About 1809 Friendship, , Clarendon, South Carolina **Death: 21 SEP 1881 **Father: William Humphrey Family ** Mother: Catherine Coppley Geographical search Search for Humphreys proximal to location of Blackstocks at the time of Wilson-Sarah marriage (1832). *1840 Census shows Wilson Blackstock in Cobb County, District 846 and there are 2 Humphrey have households in this district! **Wineford Humphrey 1Male 20-30, Females (1)15-20, (1)20-30. (Guessing this is a young couple with sister in law. Jesse possibly the parent of "Wineford" It is an awful coincidence if two Humphrey families of different lineages just happenned to pick District 846. **Jesse Humphrey Males: (2)5-10 (2)10-15 (1)15-20 (1)40-50. Females (1)5-10 (2)15-20 (1)40-50 *1830 Census shows James Blackstocks in Dekalb, GA. *Famsearch: No events for Wineford or Jesse within Georgia for a 20 year spread around 1812 and 1790. *1850 Census reveals details of target Jesse Humphrey family He is 57 (eligible for Sarah birth ca 1812), and- he has a child born ca 1824 born in N.C.- matching Sarah's 1850 declared N.C. birth. Jesse is likely the father. Wilson met her while the Blackstock family was living in District 846 of Cobb county. He married Sarah and moved to new land available in Haralson. **Jesse (c1793), Sarah (c1793), Catharine (c1824), Gilbert (c1826), John (c1832), William (c1835). **Next door is Gilbert Humphrey (c1826) duplicate? Zebulon(?) (m) (c1828), Martha (c1828) Jesse? J (c1848), William A (1849). *Famsearch reports a Gilbert Humphrey born 1822 in Wilkes, NC to Jesse Humphrey and Sally Step. **Catherine Humphrey in 1821, John Humphrey 1825. Wrong years, but the exact same order as Jesse(c1793). Catherine +1 year Gilbert + 3 years John. Maybe a coincidence. Data points don't reinforce each other. John and Gilbert are recorded as GA born, not Wilkes, NC. *Famsearch reports (parent search= Jesse Humphrey, mother Sarah, no last name: Hits for North carolina. **Zebulon born 1828 (YES!) in Campbell GA, (YES!). OK. This is paydirt. Birth: 01 MAR 1828, Campbell, Georgia. This is the family living in Cobb county in 1850. However, the other children don't match up. Maybe these are the kids living in Cobb county, (Martha is Zebulon's wife), and Gilbert is one of the children. But there is no intersection with the children living in the house of **Melinder Birth: 03 JAN 1830 Georgia **Elizabeth Humphrey Birth: 15 DEC 1820, Robeson, North Carolina **William Humphrey Birth: 01 JUN 1835 Cobb, Sumter, Georgia *famsearch no hits for Sarah step born NC *There is a Humphrey family in Fayette, TN, formerly of NC. "Fayette" is the city where Wilson and Sarah got married. (But famsearch reports Fayette GA or AL, not TN). *John Humphrey (c1778) marries Abigail Eastwood About DEC 1805 , , North Carolina. There is a John Humphrey born 1775 to OWen Humphrey father of Jesse Humphrey (c1799). John dies in 1860. **Famsearch has a record of a Sarah Humphreys born in NC 1810 to a John Humphreys and Abigail (no last name given). *There is a Humphrey family in Fayette, GA about 20 miles from Haralson on the road to Atlanta. **potential elder relatives: Owen Humphrey and William Humphrey each have properties in Fayette as listed in 1830 Census. **Famsearch reports Births to Richard Humphrey and Miriam from 1851 to 1860. possible brother or cousin? Hypothesis *Jesse Humphrey (c1799) and wife Sarah Stepp are Sarah's parents. The main point is that the census of 1840 is near the time of Marriage, and at that time Jesse's family of eligible bachlorettes was living in the same district of the same county that the Blackstocks were living in. The main weakness is that although there are usually multiple records for each child of Jesse's family, somehow Sarah's got lost. There is no record of a Sarah birth to Jesse and Sarah Stepp. *John Humphrey (c1770) and Susan Bradford are the parents. There is a record of a Sarah Humphrey (1815) birth FAM search Sarah Humphrey father John Humphrey, birth events only. Third hit in IGI records. It is in North Carolina. Later brothers and sisters are born in Georgia, placing her in the nearby location (Madison GA- 20mi E-SE of Atlanta) to meet Wilson Blackstock. Further, 1815 is off, but not far off from the census declared age ca 1812. At a birth year of 1815, she would be 18 for the birth of first son John Blackstock. The first son is named the same as the father, and a daughter Susan named after her mother. In 1831, Sarah's brother William is in Fayette County, GA with his wife Nancy, because that is where Richard Bradford HUMPHREY was born in 1831. So there is also a circumstantial link to the location of her wedding in 1832. **Cons:Famsearch has a record that Sarah born 1815 Campbell, Georgia married "Miles Garth Mozley" on 16 Oct 1834 ***Rebuttal:The only association is the same year 1815. The names are different (Sarah "Sallie" Humphries). Also, John and Susan's Sarah was born in NC.Sarah Humphrey (1815) (born NC) and Sarah Humphries (1815) (born GA) are two different people. **Cons: Famsearh has a record for Rowan NC declaring death. However, there is no date. ***Several of the Rowan, NC records for this family are boilerplated with ",,Rowan NC" inserted repeatedly- This easily could have been a mistake. *John Humphrey (c1778) and Abigail Eastwood have Sarah in NC in 1810 (famsearch record for this). Possibly John Humphrey's brother is Jesse (father Owen), and he moves his family to GA, meeting up with the Blackstocks. **There is a record of a Sarah Humphrey (1806) born to John 1778, but she died in TN 1898, not GA. **discrepancy in birth dates 1810 vs 1806. Notes __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Rosie matrilineal